Lo correcto
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Zacharias Smith decide evacuar el castillo ante la inminente entrada de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Pero la persona que menos se lo espera le hará cambiar de opinión y regresar a pelear junto a sus compañeros. Spoilers DH


Pues aquí os dejo una cosilla que se me ha ocurrido hablando con un cliente (sí, lo sé: soy un caso)

Los personajes no son míos

**Lo correcto**

Definitivamente, había hecho lo correcto.

Cuando McGonagall había anunciado que iban a presentar batalla Zacharias Smith pensó que se había vuelto loca pues, ¿qué posibilidades tenían un grupo de estudiantes y tres o cuatro aurores de frenar el ataque del Voldemort y sus mortífagos?

Obviamente ninguna.

Así que se sintió muy aliviado cuando a continuación anunció que iban a evacuar a los estudiantes. Pero tenía que hablar el idiota de Ernie y preguntar si podían quedarse a luchar, y al instante fue apoyado por varios miembros de su casa como Susan, Hannah, Justin (que había llegado apenas unos minutos antes) y Withby. Por Merlín, no sabía como podían ser tan estúpidos, ¿acaso querían morir jóvenes?

Desde luego, él se iba a largar de allí en cuanto pudiese. Ni loco se iba a quedar defendiendo el castillo ante un grupo de psicópatas. ¿No era Potter el Elegido? Pues que se quedase él y los cuatro locos que le seguían. Pero si sabían contar, que no contasen con él.

Y qué cojones, se iba porque estaba asustado, porque estaba muerto de miedo. Hacía unos días que había cumplido los diecinueve y quería llegar a los veinte. Entero, si era posible.

Además, ¿quién se creía que era Potter para ponerles a todos en peligro? Si no se hubiese presentado a las tantas de la mañana haciéndose el héroe, ahora no estarían todos en el comedor escuchando a McGonagall y el estaría en su cama, durmiendo, y no escuchando los irritantes lloros de todos los mocosos.

Cuando Parkinson se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y propuso entregar a Potter vio un resquicio de esperanza.

"Sí –pensó emocionado -, sí, que lo entreguen, que se enfrente de una vez al Señor Tenebroso, pero muy lejos de aquí, que se vaya y nos deje en paz. Todo esto es culpa suya"

Pero cuando todo el colegio se enfrentó a Pansy Parkinson supo que sus esperanzas eran infundadas. Por supuesto que no le iban a entregar. Zacharias pensaba que solo él y unos pocos más se daban cuenta de la gravedad del asunto: si presentaban batalla, cuando los mortífagos entrasen les iban a dar caza como a pollos de corral.

Mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Hufflepuff sintió las miradas de sus compañeros: Ernie le miraba con furia mal disimulada, Justin con indiferencia y Susan con asombró, como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos. Pero él pasó por alto esas miradas y siguió caminando hacia la salida del comedor.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso se escuchó un ruido tremendo parecido a un cañonazo y se dejó dominar por el pánico. No quería morir, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Apartó de un manotazo a Rose Zeller y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta quedar justo detrás de Filch, que era quien les estaba conduciendo a ese supuesto lugar seguro del que les había hablado McGonagall.

- ¿Dónde vamos Filch? –preguntó con interés, para asegurarse si el lugar al que les conducían era realmente seguro.

- A la Sala de los Menesteres –contestó jadeante -. Desde allí iréis por un pasadizo hasta el Cabeza de Puerco, y una vez que estéis en el pub os podréis desaparecer libremente...por lo menos tú.

Pero las últimas palabras del celador ya no las escuchó. Una vez que sus pasos tenían un destino comenzó a correr. Corrió con una idea fija en su mente: escapar, ponerse a salvo, evitar la muerte a cualquier precio.

Llegó al séptimo piso sin resuello, se apoyó en donde recordaba que aparecía la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y se dedicó a esperar al resto de los alumnos que iban a ser evacuados con impaciencia. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? ¿Por qué los enanos eran tan lentos? De pronto, unos pasos le sobresaltaron y dando un respingo se dio la vuelta, viendo como una figura que caminaba hacia él. Solo cuando faltaban un par de metros para que llegase a su altura se dio cuenta de que era Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne llegó y se apoyó en la pared a su lado, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera, esperando pacientemente a que también fuese evacuada con el resto de alumnos de su casa. Tras unos minutos Daphne suspiró profundamente y se puso delante de él, mirándole con una expresión que no sabía descifrar, pero que parecía ser...¿ le estaba acusando de algo? Sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados en el acto.

- Pensé que te quedarías a luchar Smith.

- ¿Por qué pensabas algo así? –preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Porque se supone que eres de los buenos, no como nosotros.

Zacharias se quedó pensando un poco en esas palabras: ¿en serio era él de los buenos? No estaba tan seguro. Claro, él no compartía las ideas de Voldemort ni los mortífagos. Habían hecho mucho daño al mundo mágico con tantas desapariciones y muertes: la madre de Hannah, la tía de Susan, los abuelos de Madley, el hermano de Nehemías. Efectivamente, muchas muertes horrorosas que le habían sobrecogido, que le habían hecho pensar que este mundo era injusto, que nadie se merecía morir de esa forma, después de horas y horas de tortura. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, la verdad es que alguien tenía que detener toda esa locura.

Pero él tenía miedo. Estaba muerto de miedo.

- Eres un estúpido Smith –le soltó de pronto Daphne.

Zacharias se quedó tan impresionado por la crudeza de sus palabras que no pudo reaccionar, pero un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

- Te dan la oportunidad de luchar, de poder acabar con todo esto –continuó Daphne con rabia -, no ya de acabar tú mismo con el Señor Tenebroso, pero sí de ponerle las cosas más fáciles a Potter, de ayudarle. ¿Y que es lo que haces? Te vas, huyes como un cobarde.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...? – estaba indignado, ella no era nadie para juzgarle, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sabía que en el fondo tenía algo de razón.

- Me atrevo, Smith. Me atrevo porque a ti, que te han dado la oportunidad de luchar, la estás desaprovechando. Yo estaría dispuesta a pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso y contra los mortífagos. Posiblemente muriese, sí: pero moriría ayudando a terminar con el mago oscura más grande de los últimos tiempos. Creo que es una buena forma de morir, ¿no?

- ¿En serio te hubieses quedado a luchar si te hubiesen dejado? –no sabía si creerlo. Daphne era de Slytherin y probablemente tendría algún pariente seguidos de Voldemort.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero sí, me hubiese quedado. Y también Millicent, mi hermana Astoria, Harper, Nott...

- ¿Nott? ¿También Nott? ¿Pero su padre no es...?

- Sí, es mortífago. Seguramente esté fuera. Pero él sabe lo que es de verdad importante. Sabe qué es lo correcto, y es quedarse a luchar.

Sus últimas palabras calaron hondo en Zacharias. No se trataba de tener miedo, de estar asustado. Realmente todos tendrían que estar asustados, a no ser que no estuviesen bien de la cabeza. Pero se habían quedado porque ahora era responsabilidad suya acabar lo que comenzó mucho antes de que él naciese, porque ya no eran unos niños y tenían la obligación de por lo menos intentar hacer un poco mejor este mundo.

Porque eso era lo correcto.

Y él iba a hacer lo mismo.

A regañadientes, sintiendo como el miedo invadía cada célula de su cuerpo sacó la varita del bolsillo de su bata, se quitó ésta y la tiró al suelo, pensando distraídamente que se iba a enfrentar a una banda de maníacos en pijama.

- Gracias Daphne.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras volvía la mirada hacia el principio del pasillo, donde ya se veía a Filch con algunos alumnos.

- Por evitar que hiciese una tontería –después clavó sus ojos en los de ella y en un arranque preguntó -. Si sobrevivo, nos veremos fuera, ¿no?

Daphne sonrió con suficiencia, pero contestó:

- Tú ahora encárgate de que no te maten. Después, ya veremos. Y por cierto, a ver si te cargas a unos cuantos mortífagos en nombre de los slytherins.

- Cuenta con ello. El primero te lo dedicaré a ti.

- No es necesario, pero gracias –después le miró con gravedad y añadió-. Mucha suerte Zacharias.

Zacharias sonrió con timidez y se alejó de ella.

Mientras intentaba atravesar la barahúnda de alumnos que estaban llegando, le volvieron a entrar las prisas y tuvo que apartar a algunos de su camino, pero esta vez no por huir: si no por volver al comedor a reunirse con sus amigos, dispuesto a luchar.

"Es posible que muera como ha dicho Daphne –pensó-, pero si es así moriré haciendo lo correcto"

Fin

* * *

Vale, sí: en DH se dice que Zacharias Smith se va del castillo. Pero yo he querido imaginar que después vuelve...es un país libre, ¿no? Además, también quería imaginar que algunos slyhterins se fueron obligados, pero que se hubiesen quedado a luchar.

¿Reviews?


End file.
